


Dangerous

by alexisriversong



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Introspection, M/M, POV Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexisriversong/pseuds/alexisriversong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"My head Is always full of thoughts. I can’t stop thinking even if I want to"<br/>"Now, I’ve got something different than drugs to keep my mind in peace. It only takes one touch of his hand and all my thoughts focus on him. My John."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SCREW challenge on the facebook group "Prompt me now" 
> 
> This prompt was as follows: 41. I ADORE you, you crazy, gorgeous, WONDERFUL (but also sometimes quite WEIRD - but still very LOVELY) person - http://29.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m2rmfydjaA1qfcisgo1_500.jpg

My head Is always full of thoughts. I can’t stop thinking even if I want to. That’s why I begun taking drugs. They helped. They gave me quiet. Thanks to them, I was able to archive my thoughts in my Mind Palace and forget about them for a while. But then I hate to admit the situation with the drugs made me an addict, and that was simply unacceptable.

 

I also hate to admit that I accepted my brother’s help to get out of the habit. I did it all for cases! I had found that keeping my head busy with homicides and experiments, my thoughts tended to be less messy. The only thing that kept me away was a very insistent Detective Inspector. He said he would only accept my help if I got clean. So I did.

 

And I’m really glad about that. Even if I’m not EVER going to tell Lestrade!

 

I’m glad to be the first Consulting Detective ever. If I wasn’t I would never have met John. I really thought I was never going to find anyone able to bear my experiments and the body parts in the fridge. But he managed. He did get angry from time to time, but he always stayed.

 

During all my life no one ever stayed. Whenever I found someone I had something in common with, they left me. Everyone except John.

 

I’ve never felt anything for anyone. I do have feelings for my brother and parents, but they are just the usual feelings you have to have for family. Outside of that, I’ve never felt friendship, I’ve never felt love.

 

So, when I began to feel all the symptoms of love in myself every time I got close to John, I began to rethink about all the things I knew about that emotion. I’ve called it a disadvantage more than once but only when I lost John, I realized how true my words were.

 

Every time I saw John smile to a woman, every time I saw him with Mary, my chest hurt like something had been ripped out of it. I realized only then that I indeed had a heart like Moriarty told me once. I realized I had one, only when I lost it and found it again.

 

I’m becoming poetic now. I’m just going to go straight to the point. After only six months of marriage, John discovered that Mary was gone and that the pregnancy had been fake. He felt himself freed from his marriage obligations and came back to me.

 

I’ll always remember his words. “I’m sorry Sherlock. I realize I must have hurt you a lot with my behavior in this years. I’ve finally come to a decision about my feelings for you” I couldn’t breathe properly but I dared not hope too much “I ADORE you, you crazy, gorgeous, WONDERFUL (but also sometimes quite WEIRD - but still very LOVELY) person and it would be my greatest honor if you would accept me in your life as more than just a best friend for now on”

 

I don’t quite remember my reaction. Surely was something incredibly clever and brilliant because at the end of the day I found myself quite happily wrapped around my John, my lips swollen by the number of kisses we shared.

 

We decided to go slow in our physical relationship. John seems to have some sort of weird idea about virginity being something precious, but it was all right for me. I already had found something of deep value, something that really was a dangerous disadvantage. John was my heart, my love. It was dangerous, but I’ve always loved danger.

 

Now, I’ve got something different than drugs to keep my mind in peace. It only takes one touch of his hand and all my thoughts focus on him. My John.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are highly appreciated :)


End file.
